El Guardián de los Secretos
by pololina
Summary: En un día de verano de 1961, un chico se encuentra fantaseando con futuro grandioso. Pero presenciará un crimen aterrador que lo cambiará todo. Ya en el presente, Alfred se ve abrumado por la sobra del pasado y el misterio de aquel día. Y surge la historia de tres jóvenes —Emma, Emily, Antonio— que coinciden en el Londres de la IIGM cuyas vidas quedarán unidas de forma inexorable..
1. Pimera Parte, Capítulo 1

Hola! Les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva adaptación de la obra de Kate Morton. Ya había subido un capítulo con anterioridad, pero lo borré porqué no me gustó al final de cuentas. Sin embargo, espero que esta vez, le den una leída y sea de su agrado.

Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

*Notas al final del capítulo.

 **PARTE I:**

 **ALFRED**

 **1**

La Inglaterra rural, una casa de labranza en medio de ninguna parte, un día de verano a comienzos de los años sesenta. Es una casa modesta: entramado de madera, pintura blanca medio descascarillada en la fachada oeste y una planta trepadora que se encarama por las paredes. De la chimenea surge una columna de humo y basta una mirada para saber que algo sabroso se cuece a fuego lento en la cocina. Lo sugiere algo en la disposición del huerto, tan preciso, en la parte trasera de la casa; en el orgulloso resplandor de la iluminación de las ventanas; en la cuidadosa alineación de las tejas.

Una valla rústica rodea la casa, y a ambos lados una puerta de madera separa el cuidado jardín de los prados, más allá de los cuales se extiende la arboleda. Entre los árboles, sobre las piedras, serpentea un arroyo con ligereza, meciéndose entre la luz del sol y la sombra como ha hecho durante siglos, pero no se oye desde aquí. Se halla demasiado lejos. La casa está muy aislada, al final de un camino largo y polvoriento, invisible desde la carretera cuyo nombre comparte.

Aparte de alguna brisa esporádica, todo está inmóvil, todo está en silencio. Un par de aros blancos de juguete, la moda del año pasado, reposan contra el arco que forma una glicina. Un oso de peluche blanco con una mirada tolerante y digna, vigila desde su atalaya en la cesta de un carrito de lavandería verde. Una carretilla cargada con macetas espera paciente junto al cobertizo.

A pesar de su quietud, o tal vez por ello, la escena despierta una expectación electrizante, como una escena de una película de acción antes de que algo explote. Cuando todas las posibilidades se extienden ante nosotros y el destino aún no ha adquirido forma alguna, en ese momento...

— ¡Alfred! —La voz impaciente de un niño, a cierta distancia—. Alfred, ¿dónde estás?

Y es como si el hechizo se hubiese desvanecido. Las luces de la casa se atenúan; se cambió la escena.

Unas gallinas aparecen de la nada para picotear entre los ladrillos de la huerta, un arrendajo arrastra su sombra por el jardín, un tractor en la pradera cercana despierta a la vida. Y muy por encima de todos, tumbado de espaldas en el suelo de la casa del árbol, un muchacho de dieciséis años aprieta contra el paladar el caramelo de limón que ha estado chupando y suspira.

Era cruel, suponía, dejarles que lo siguiesen buscando, pero, con ese calor y el secreto que Alfred albergaba en su interior, el esfuerzo de jugar (y jugar a juegos infantiles) era simplemente demasiado. Además, formaba parte del desafío y, como siempre decía papá, lo justo era justo y nunca aprenderían si no lo intentaban. No era culpa de Alfred que se le diese tan bien encontrar escondites.

Ellos eran más jóvenes, cierto, pero tampoco eran bebés. Y, de todos modos, no quería que lo encontrasen. No hoy. No ahora. Lo único que quería era yacer ahí, dejar que la brisa meciera sus cabellos, mientras los recuerdos de él iban invadiendo su mente.

 _Michelle_.

Cerró los ojos y ese nombre se esbozó con elegancia en la oscuridad de los párpados. Eran letras de neón, un rojo neón de color intenso. Le picaba la piel y giró el caramelo para que el centro hueco hiciese equilibrios sobre la punta de la lengua.

 _Michelle Buviere._

Esa manera en que lo miraba por encima de sus gafas de sol negras, esa sonrisa encantadora, ese cabello, su piel morena y exótica...

Había sido un flechazo, tal como esperaba del amor verdadero. Él y Sheldon se habían bajado del autobús cinco sábados atrás para encontrar a Michelle y sus amigas fumando cigarrillos en los escalones del salón de baile. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Alfred dio gracias a Dios por haber decidido que la paga de un fin de semana era un precio justo por un par de sneakers nuevos.

—Vamos, Alfred. —Era Arthur, cuya voz desfallecía bajo el calor del día—. ¿Por qué no juegas limpio?

Alfred cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Habían bailado todos los bailes juntos. La banda tocó más rápido, se despeinó, -había copiado el peinado de _James Dean_ de la portada de _Life_ -, le dolían los pies, pero aun así siguió bailando. Y no se detuvo hasta que Sheldon, molesto porque no le había hecho caso, se acercó como si fuese su tío y dijo que estaba a punto de salir el último autobús a casa, por si a Alfred le importaba volver a tiempo (él, Sheldon, estaba convencido de que no le importaba en absoluto). Y entonces, mientras Sheldon daba golpecitos con el pie y Alfred se despedía ruborizado, Michelle le había agarrado la mano y la acercó a ella, y en lo más hondo Alfred supo con una claridad cegadora que este momento, este momento hermoso, estrellado, lo había estado esperando durante toda su vida...

—Oh, haz lo que quieras. —El tono de Arthur era cortante, enfadado—. Pero no me eches la culpa cuando veas que no queda tarta de cumpleaños.

Pasado el mediodía, el sol había comenzado su descenso y un rayo de calor entró por la ventana de la casa del árbol, coloreando el interior de los párpados de Alfred de color turquesa. Se sentó, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para salir de su escondite. Era una amenaza poderosa (la debilidad de Alfred por la tarta de su madre era legendaria), pero vacía. Alfred sabía muy bien que el cuchillo de las tartas yacía olvidado en la mesa de la cocina, extraviado en medio del caos de la familia al reunir cestas de picnic, mantas, limonada con burbujas, toallas de baño, el nuevo transistor y salir a toda prisa de la casa. Lo sabía porque, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos y, con el pretexto de jugar al escondite, se coló dentro de la casa fresca y en penumbra para ir a buscar el paquete, había visto el cuchillo junto al frutero, el lazo rojo en el mango.

El cuchillo era una tradición: había cortado todas las tartas de cumpleaños, los pasteles de Navidad, las tartas para-animar-a-alguien de la familia Kirkland, y su madre no se apartaba nunca de la tradición. Luego, hasta que alguien fuese a recuperar el cuchillo, Alfred sabía que era libre. Y ¿por qué no? En una casa como la suya, donde los minutos silenciosos eran más raros que un perro verde, donde siempre había alguien que entraba por una puerta o daba un portazo, desperdiciar un momento íntimo era una especie de sacrilegio.

Hoy, sobre todo, necesitaba tiempo para sí misma.

El paquete había llegado con el último reparto del jueves y, en un golpe de suerte, fue Matthew quien vio al cartero, no Arthur, Peter o —gracias a Dios— su madre.

Alfred supo de inmediato quién lo había enviado. Sus mejillas estaban coloradísimas, pero se las arregló para balbucear unas palabras sobre Sheldon y una banda y un álbum que le iban a prestar. Matthew ni siquiera percibió ese esfuerzo para embaucarla, pues su atención, poco fiable en el mejor de los casos, ya se había centrado en una mariposa que se posaba en el poste de la cerca.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando se apiñaron frente a la televisión para ver _Juke Box Jury_ , y Arthur y Peter comparaban los méritos de Cliff Richard y Adam Faith, y su padre se lamentaba del falso acento americano de este último, muestra de la decadencia del Imperio británico, Alfred se marchó sigilosamente. Echó el cerrojo al cuarto de baño y soltó un gran suspiro.

Con los dedos temblorosos, desgarró un lado del paquete.

En su regazo cayó un libro pequeño envuelto en papel de seda. Leyó el título a través del papel, _El caso de Charles Dexter Ward_ de H. P. Lovecraft, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Desde entonces, había dormido con el libro en el interior de la funda de la almohada. No es que fuese muy cómodo, pero le gustaba mantenerlo cerca. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Era importante.

Había momentos, creía Alfred solemnemente, en los que una persona se veía en una encrucijada, cuando algo ocurría, sin previo aviso, para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Cuando vio anunciado una proyección especial la cinta de 1963 con el título de _El Palacio de los Malditos_ , había sido uno de esos momentos. Al enterarse por el periódico, sintió unas ganas inexplicables de asistir. Dijo a sus padres que iba a visitar a Sheldon, a quien pidió que guardase el mayor de los secretos, y cogió el autobús a Cambridge, en cuya biblioteca pública iba a proyectarse.

Fue su primer viaje solo y, mientras veía la cinta, sintió una elevación del espíritu como nunca había experimentado antes. Era la clase de revelación de la que las ruborizadas señoritas Buxton parecían disfrutar en la iglesia los domingos por la mañana y, aunque Alfred sospechaba que su entusiasmo tenía más que ver con el nuevo y joven rector que con la palabra de Dios, ahí sentado, al borde de una butaca barata, mientras el drama que vivían los personajes que iba de mal en peor le comprimía el pecho y sumaba su vida a la de él, sintió el calor de su rostro arrebatado y lo supo. No estaba seguro de qué exactamente, pero lo supo con una certeza absoluta: en la vida había algo más, algo que aguardaba su llegada.

Se había guardado el secreto para sí mismo, sin saber qué hacer con él, sin tener ni idea de cómo explicárselo a otra persona, hasta que la otra noche, con los brazos de ella alrededor de él y la mejilla de él apoyada contra su sedosa cabellera, le confesó todo a Michelle...

Alfred sacó la carta del interior del libro y la leyó de nuevo. Era breve, y solo decía que lo estaría esperando al final de la calle el sábado a las dos y media de la tarde... Había un pequeño lugar que quería mostrarle, su lugar preferido en la costa.

Alfred miró el reloj. Quedaban menos de dos horas.

Asintió cuando le habló sobre el libro, la película y cómo le habían hecho sentirse, habló de América y Hollywood y los enormes estudios de filmación, y Alfred entrevió un mundo de posibilidades. Y entonces, en un derroche de felicidad (de esa felicidad de charlar con alguien que por fin te comprende), la besó, su primer beso de verdad, y una bombilla eléctrica explotó dentro de su cabeza, así que todo se volvió de un blanco ardiente.

Se acercó a donde Peter había clavado un pequeño espejo de mano y se miró, acomodándose sus anteojos. Satisfecho tras comprobar que quedaban bien, Alfred se arregló el flequillo y trató de apaciguar la inquietante sensación de haber olvidado algo importante. Se había acordado de la toalla de baño; ya llevaba puesto el bañador bajo sus _jeans_ ; había dicho a sus padres que la señora Hodgkins necesitaba que pasase unas horas extra en la carnicería, para barrer y limpiar.

Alfred se apartó del espejo y resopló. No era propio de él andar a escondidas, no del todo; era un buen chico, todo el mundo lo decía (sus profesores, las madres de sus amigos, la señora Hodgkins), pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Cómo podría explicárselo a su madre y a su padre?

Sabía con certeza meridiana que sus padres nunca habían sentido el arrebato del amor; no importaban las historias que contaban acerca de cómo se conocieron. Oh, se amaban el uno al otro, pero era un amor de adultos, acogedor, ese que se manifestaba en apretones de hombros e infinitas tazas de té. No... Alfred suspiró. Se podía decir que ninguno de los dos había conocido el otro tipo de amor, el amor con fuegos artificiales, corazones desbocados y deseos (sacudió la cabeza) carnales.

Una cálida ráfaga de viento vino acompañada del distante sonido de la risa de su madre, y la conciencia, por vaga que fuese, de que su vida se encontraba ante un precipicio le hizo sentir cariño. _Mamá_. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su juventud se desperdiciase en la guerra. De que hubiera tenido casi veinticinco años cuando conoció a papá y se casó con él; de recurrir aún a su talento para hacer barcos de papel cuando uno de ellos necesitaba ánimos; de que para ella el mejor momento del verano hubiese sido ganar el premio del Club de Jardinería, por lo cual su fotografía apareció en los periódicos. (No solo en el periódico local: el artículo había sido publicado en la prensa londinense, en un especial acerca de los acontecimientos regionales. El padre de Sheldon, un abogado, lo había recortado con gran placer de su periódico y vino a mostrárselo). Mamá se hizo la tímida y se quejó cuando papá pegó el recorte en la puerta del nuevo frigorífico, pero sin poner mucho empeño, y no lo quitó.

No, estaba orgullosa de sus larguísimas judías verdes, muy orgullosa, y a eso exactamente se refería Alfred. De una manera extraña e indescriptible, era más piadoso engañar a una persona que se enorgullecía de sus judías verdes que obligarla a aceptar que el mundo había cambiado.

Alfred no tenía demasiada experiencia con el engaño.

Eran una familia unida, todos sus amigos lo comentaban. Se lo decían a la cara y, lo sabía, lo decían a sus espaldas. Por lo que respectaba a sus conocidos, los Kirkland habían cometido el sospechosísimo pecado de llevarse bien entre sí. Pero, últimamente, las cosas habían sido diferentes. Aunque Alfred cumplía con las formalidades de siempre, había percibido una nueva y extraña distancia. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando unos mechones cayeron sobre su visión debido a la brisa estival. Por la noche, sentados a la mesa, mientras su padre hacía esas bromas entrañables que no tenían gracia, aunque se reían de todos modos, Alfred sentía que estaba fuera, mirándolo, como si ellos viajasen en el vagón de un tren, compartiendo los viejos ritmos familiares, y solo él se quedase en la estación mientras los demás se alejaban.

Salvo que era él quien iba a dejarlos, y pronto. Ya lo tenía investigado: adonde tenía que ir era a la Escuela de Dirección Cinematográfica. Se preguntó qué dirían sus padres cuando les contase que quería irse. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho mundo (su madre ni siquiera había ido a Londres desde el nacimiento de Alfred ¡menos a su país natal!) y la mera sugerencia de que su hijo mayor se planteara mudarse allí, y además para dedicarse a la inestable vida del cine, con toda probabilidad les causaría una apoplejía.

Abajo, la ropa tendida se meció húmeda. Una pernera de los vaqueros que la abuela Kirkland tanto detestaba («Pareces un ordinario, Alfred... No hay nada peor que un muchacho que se va con cualquiera») se sacudía contra la otra, lo cual asustó a una gallina, que cloqueó y caminó en círculos. Alfred deslizó sus gafas de montura negra sobre la nariz y se dejó caer contra la pared de la casa del árbol. El problema era la guerra. Se había acabado hacía más de dieciséis años (toda su vida) y el mundo había seguido adelante. Todo era diferente ahora; las máscaras antigás, los uniformes, las cartillas de racionamiento y todo lo demás solo tenían sentido en el viejo baúl caqui que su padre guardaba en la buhardilla. Por desgracia, algunas personas no parecían darse cuenta de ello; concretamente, toda la población que sobrepasaba los veinticinco años.

Michelle le dijo que nunca encontraría las palabras que les hiciesen comprender. Dijo que se trataba de algo llamado brecha generacional y que intentar explicarse era inútil, que era como en ese libro de Alan Sillitoe que llevaba a todas partes en el bolsillo: los adultos no comprendían a sus hijos y, si lo hacían, es que se estaban equivocando en algo.

Un rasgo habitual de Alfred (el chico bueno, leal a su familia) hubiera sido mostrar su desacuerdo, pero no con ella. En vez de ello, sus pensamientos se centraron en esas noches recientes en que lograba alejarse con sigilo de sus hermanos, cuando salía al atardecer, con una radio oculta bajo la camiseta, y subía a la casa del árbol. Ahí, solo, se apresuraba a sintonizar Radio Luxemburgo y se recostaba en la oscuridad, dejando que la música lo envolviese. Y a medida que se iba adentrando en el aire inmóvil del campo, cubriendo ese paisaje antiguo con las canciones más modernas, a Alfred se le erizaba la piel con la sublime intoxicación de saberse parte de algo inmenso: una conspiración mundial, un secreto grupal. Una nueva generación de jóvenes, todos a la escucha en este preciso instante, sabedores de que la vida, el mundo, el futuro estaban ahí, esperándolos...

Alfred abrió los ojos y el recuerdo se desvaneció. No obstante, su calidez persistió, y se estiró satisfecho, siguiendo el vuelo de un grajo. Vuela, pajarito, vuela. Así sería él, en cuanto terminase el colegio. Continuó mirando y solo parpadeó cuando el ave era un punto en el lejano azul, y se dijo a sí mismo que, si lograba esta proeza, sus padres verían las cosas a su manera y ante él se abriría un futuro prometedor.

Sus ojos se mostraron triunfales y dejó que su mirada se posase en la casa: la ventana de su habitación, la gardenia que su madre había plantado sobre el pobre cadáver de Pelusa, el gato, la rendija entre los ladrillos donde, _qué vergüenza_ , solía dejar notas para los duendecillos.

Eran recuerdos vagos de un tiempo acabado, de un niño pequeño que recogía caracolas en una charca a orillas del mar, de cenar todas las noches en el cuarto delantero de la pensión que su abuela tenía en la costa, pero eran como un sueño. La casa de labranza había sido su único hogar. Y, aunque no pretendía tener un sillón propio, le gustaba ver a sus padres en sus sillones por la noche; saber, mientras iba quedándose dormida, que se hablaban en susurros al otro lado de esa pared tan fina; que bastaba estirar un brazo para molestar a uno de sus hermanos.

Iba a echarlos de menos cuando se fuese.

Alfred parpadeó. Los iba a echar de menos. Fue una certeza súbita y abrumadora. Cayó en su estómago como una piedra. Compartían la misma ropa, le dejaban sin punta sus lápices de colores, le rayaban los discos, pero los iba a echar de menos. El ruido y el calor, el movimiento y las riñas, y la alegría aplastante. Eran como una camada de cachorros que retozaban en su habitación compartida. Abrumaban a los visitantes y eso les gustaba. Eran los jóvenes Kirkland: Alfred, Matthew, Arthur y Peter; sus muchachos, como papá decía extasiado cuando había bebido una cerveza de más.

Pilluelos de mil demonios, según proclamaba la abuela tras sus visitas estivales. Ahora oía el jolgorio y los gritos distantes, los sonidos remotos y acuosos del verano junto al arroyo. Algo dentro de él se tensó como si hubieran tirado de una cuerda. Podía imaginarlos, igual que el retablo de un cuadro antiguo. Los pies descalzos, persiguiéndose unos a otros a lo largo del riachuelo; Matthew se ponía a salvo en las rocas, los delgados tobillos colgando en el agua mientras dibujaba con un palo mojado; Arthur, (con sus pobladas cejas) empapado y furioso por ello; Peter, con su típico gorrito de marinero, se tronchaba de risa. Habrían extendido el mantel de picnic a cuadros sobre la orilla cubierta de hierba y su madre estaría cerca, metida hasta las rodillas en la curva donde el agua corría más rápido, para soltar su último barco. Su padre estaría mirando a un lado, con los pantalones enrollados y un cigarrillo en los labios. En su rostro (Alfred lo veía con claridad meridiana), esa expresión tan suya de ligero desconcierto, como si le costase creer que la fortuna le hubiese deparado estar en ese lugar, en ese preciso momento.

Salpicando a los pies de su padre, dando grititos y riendo mientras sus manos, pequeñitas y regordetas, se estiraban en busca del barco de mamá, estaría la bebé. La adoración de todos ellos...

La bebé. Tenía nombre, por supuesto, Alice, pero nadie la llamaba así. Era un nombre de adulta y ella era todavía una bebé. Hoy cumplía dos años, pero aún tenía una cara redonda y con hoyuelos, los ojos resplandecían traviesos y sus piernas eran gordinflonas y deliciosas. A veces Alfred sentía una tentación casi irresistible de apretujarlas con todas sus fuerzas. Todos competían por ser su favorito y todos clamaban victoria, pero Alfred sabía que su rostro se iluminaba de una manera especial con él.

Era impensable, por tanto, que se perdiese ni un segundo de su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿A qué estaba jugando escondido tanto tiempo en la casa del árbol, sobre todo cuando planeaba escaparse junto a Michelle más tarde?

Alfred frunció el ceño y sorteó una serie de recriminaciones acaloradas que enseguida se enfriaron hasta formar una decisión. Se enmendaría: bajaría, cogería el cuchillo de cumpleaños de la mesa de la cocina y lo llevaría al arroyo sin perder tiempo. Sería un hijo modelo, el perfecto hermano mayor. Si completaba esa tarea antes de que pasaran diez minutos según su reloj, se daría un positivo en esa cartilla de notas imaginaria que siempre llevaba consigo. La brisa soplaba cálida contra su pie descalzo y bronceado cuando, apresurado, pisó el peldaño superior.

Más tarde, Alfred se preguntaría si todo habría sido diferente de haber ido un poco más despacio. Si, quizás, podría haber evitado ese suceso horrible de haber sido más cuidadoso. Pero no lo fue, y no lo evitó. Iba a toda prisa y por eso siempre se culparía a sí mismo de lo que ocurriría a continuación. En ese momento, sin embargo, fue incapaz de contenerse. Con la misma intensidad que antes había deseado estar solo, la necesidad de encontrarse en el meollo de la acción lo poseyó con un apremio pasmoso.

Había ocurrido a menudo últimamente. Era como la veleta en lo alto del tejado de _Middlearth_ : sus emociones viraban de una dirección a otra según el capricho del viento. Era extraño, y a veces lo asustaba, pero en cierto sentido era también emocionante. Como viajar dando bandazos a orillas del mar.

En este caso, fue, además, perjudicial. Pues, en su prisa desesperado por unirse a la fiesta junto al arroyo, se golpeó la rodilla contra el suelo de madera de la casa del árbol. El rasguño escocía e hizo una mueca de dolor al bajar la vista para ver cómo manaba sangre de un rojo sorprendente. En lugar de seguir bajando, subió de nuevo a la casa del árbol para examinar la herida.

Aún estaba ahí sentado, observando su rodilla lastimada, maldiciendo sus prisas y preguntándose si Michelle notaría esa herida, cómo podría disimularla, cuando percibió un ruido que procedía del bosquecillo. Un ruido susurrante, natural y sin embargo tan distinto de los otros sonidos de la tarde que le llamó la atención. Echó un vistazo por la ventana de la casa del árbol y vio a Oso caminando torpón sobre la hierba crecida, las orejas sedosas meciéndose como alas de terciopelo. Su madre caminaba no muy lejos, avanzando a zancadas hacia el jardín, con un vestido de verano tejido a mano. La bebé reposaba cómodamente sobre su cadera, con las piernecitas desnudas debido al calor del día.

Si bien aún estaban a cierta distancia, por un extraño efecto del viento Alfred podía oír con claridad la canción que su madre canturreaba. Era una canción que les había cantado a todos ellos, y la bebé reía encantada y gritaba: «¡Más! ¡Más!» (Aunque parecía decir: «¡Ma! ¡Ma!»), mientras su madre recorría su tripita con los dedos para hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, ofrecían un aspecto tan idílico en ese prado soleado que Alfred se debatía entre el goce de haber observado ese momento tan íntimo y la envidia por no formar parte de él.

A medida que su madre descorría el pestillo de la puerta y se acercaba a la casa, Alfred comprendió con desánimo que había ido a buscar el cuchillo de los cumpleaños.

A cada paso de su madre, Alfred veía alejarse aún más la oportunidad de redimirse. Se fue enfurruñando, y ese mal humor, que le impidió llamarla o bajar, lo dejó clavado en el suelo de la casa del árbol. Ahí permaneció sentado, sufriendo cabizbajo de un modo extrañamente placentero, mientras su madre avanzaba y entraba en la casa.

Uno de los aros de juguete cayó en silencio al suelo, y Alfred interpretó esa acción como una muestra de solidaridad. Decidió quedarse donde estaba. Que lo echasen de menos un poco más; ya iría al arroyo cuando estuviese listo. Mientras tanto, iba a leer _El caso de Charles Dexter Ward_ al tiempo que imaginaba un futuro lejos de aquí, una vida llena de adrenalina, adulta, sin costras.

El hombre, cuando apareció por primera vez, era apenas un borrón en el horizonte, justo al otro extremo del camino. Alfred no llegó a saber con certeza, más adelante, por qué alzó la vista en ese momento. Durante un segundo espantoso, cuando lo percibió caminando hacia la parte trasera de la casa de labranza, Alfred pensó que se trataba de Sheldon, que había llegado de manera impertinente y complicaría sus planes con Michelle. Solo cuando su silueta adquirió forma y comprendió que no era su ropa (pantalones oscuros, mangas de camisa y un sombrero negro de ala anticuada) se permitió un suspiro de alivio. La curiosidad no tardó en ocupar el lugar del alivio. Las visitas eran poco frecuentes en la casa, menos frecuentes todavía aquellas que llegaban a pie, si bien un recuerdo se ocultaba en un rincón de la mente de Alfred mientras observaba a ese hombre que se acercaba, un extraño sentimiento de _déjà vu_ que no lograba explicarse por más que lo intentara. Alfred olvidó su mal humor y, gracias a ese escondite privilegiado, se entregó a mirar de hito en hito.

Apoyó los codos en el alféizar y la barbilla en las manos. No era mal parecido para un hombre de su edad y en su actitud algo sugería la confianza de tener un objetivo. He aquí un hombre que no necesitaba apresurarse. Con certeza, no era alguien conocido, uno de los amigos de su padre venido del pueblo ni un mozo de labranza. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que fuese un viajero perdido en busca de indicaciones, pero la casa era una elección improbable, alejada como estaba de la carretera. ¿Y si se trataba de un gitano o un vagabundo? Uno de esos hombres que aparecían por casualidad, que pasaba una mala racha y agradecería cualquier trabajillo que su padre le ofreciese. O (Alfred se preocupó ante esa idea terrible) quizás se tratase de ese hombre sobre el cual había leído en el periódico local, ese que los adultos mencionaban nerviosos, que había molestado a los excursionistas y asustado a las mujeres que caminaban solas por una curva oculta río abajo.

Alfred se estremeció, asustándose a sí mismo por un instante, y a continuación bostezó. El hombre no era un demonio; ya podía ver su cartera de cuero. Era un vendedor que venía a hablar con su madre acerca de la nueva enciclopedia sin la cual no podrían vivir.

Y, por tanto, apartó la vista.

Pasaron los minutos, no muchos, y lo siguiente que oyó fue el gruñido quedo de Oso al pie del árbol. Alfred se acercó a la ventana a toda prisa y vio al spaniel plantado en medio del camino de ladrillo. Estaba frente a la entrada, observando al hombre, ya mucho más cerca, que hurgaba en la puerta de hierro que daba al jardín.

—Calla, Oso —dijo la madre desde el interior—. No vamos a tardar mucho. —Salió del vestíbulo en penumbra y se detuvo ante la puerta abierta para susurrar algo al oído de la bebé, para besar ese moflete rollizo y hacerle reír.

Detrás de la casa, la puerta cercana al patio de las gallinas chirrió (ese gozne siempre necesitaba aceite) y el perro gruñó de nuevo. Se le erizó el pelo del lomo.

—Basta, Oso —dijo su madre—. ¿Qué te pasa?

El hombre dio la vuelta a la esquina y ella miró a un lado.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Hola —dijo el desconocido, que se detuvo para pasarse el pañuelo por las sienes—. Qué buen tiempo hace.

La cara de la bebé se iluminó de gozo ante el recién llegado y estiró las manos regordetas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas en un saludo entusiasta. Era una invitación que nadie podría rechazar, y el hombre guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo y se acercó, alzando la mano ligeramente, como si fuese a bendecir a la pequeña.

En ese momento su madre se movió con una velocidad asombrosa. Alejó a la bebé, depositándola sin delicadeza en el suelo, detrás de ella. Bajo sus piernecitas desnudas había grava, y para una niña que solo había conocido cariños y atenciones esa impresión fue más de lo que pudo aguantar. Abatida, comenzó a llorar.

Alfred se quedó helado, incapaz de moverse. Se le puso de punta el vello de la nuca. Estaba observando la cara de su madre y vio una expresión que no había visto nunca antes. Era miedo, comprendió: su madre estaba asustada.

El efecto en Alfred fue instantáneo. Las certezas de toda una vida quedaron reducidas a un humo llevado por el viento. En su lugar surgió una fría alarma.

—Hola, Emma —dijo el hombre—. Cuánto tiempo.

Sabía cómo se llamaba su madre. El hombre no era un desconocido.

Habló de nuevo, tan bajo que Alfred no pudo oírlo, y su madre asintió levemente. Continuó escuchando, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Alzó la cara al sol y sus ojos se cerraron durante solo un segundo.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido.

Fue ese resplandor plateado y líquido lo que Alfred recordaría para siempre. La manera en que la luz del sol se reflejó en el filo de metal y la breve e intensa belleza del momento.

A continuación, el cuchillo bajó, ese cuchillo especial, hundiéndose en el pecho del hombre. El tiempo se detuvo y se aceleró a la vez. El hombre gritó y la sorpresa, el dolor y el horror retorcieron su cara; y Alfred se quedó mirando cómo las manos del hombre se dirigían al mango del cuchillo, al lugar donde la sangre le manchaba la camisa, cómo caía al suelo, cómo la brisa cálida arrastraba su sombrero en medio del polvo.

El perro estaba ladrando con fuerza, la bebé lloraba en la grava, la cara roja y reluciente, el pequeño corazón roto, pero para Alfred esos sonidos carecían de intensidad. Los oía perdidos en el galope líquido de su propia sangre desbocada, en el ronco aliento de su respiración entrecortada.

Se había soltado la cinta del cuchillo, que se arrastró hasta las piedras que bordeaban el cantero del jardín. Fue lo último que vio Alfred antes de que sus ojos se llenasen de diminutas estrellas titilantes y poco después todo se volviese negro.

Ha de ser impactante presenciar algo así. Por algo dicen que el instinto protector de las madres no es para tomarse a la ligera. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado.

 _ **Dramatis personae**_ al momento: Alfred, Estados Unidos (el protagonista); Arthur, Inglaterra; Matthew, Canadá; Peter es Sealand (es el nombre humano que he visto en el fandom) y Emma (la madre de todos ellos), Bélgica. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba: Michelle es Seychelles xD.

Espero leerlos pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola! Por inicio subí otro capítulo. Ando entusiasmada con este proyecto.

Sin más preámbulos, el segundo capítulo.

*Notas al final de la lectura.

 **2**

 _Suffolk, 2011_

Llovía en Suffolk. En sus recuerdos de niñez no llovía nunca. El hospital estaba al otro lado del pueblo y el coche avanzó lentamente por una calle principal jalonada de charcos antes de girar en la calzada y detenerse tras dar media vuelta. Alfred miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, observando con calma cómo las arrugas se congregaban en su piel. La gente adoraba sus rasgos. Su manager se lo decía, los actores a lo que dirigía se deshacían en elogios, los entrevistadores no dejaban de admirarlo. Hacía unos meses, una de esas publicaciones de internet había creado una encuesta en la que invitaba a los lectores a votar por el rostro favorito de la nación, y Alfred había quedado segundo (muchos no le perdonaban que hubiera adoptado la nacionalidad estadounidense). Sus rasgos, se decía, inspiraban confianza en la gente.

Eso sería muy agradable para ellos. Pero a Alfred le daba igual sentirse viejo. Y estaba viejo, pensó al desviar su mirada hacia la ventana. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir el inexorable paso del tiempo. Ya habían pasado veinticinco años desde que dirigió la cinta _En las Montañas de la Locura_ , cuyo rodaje empezó en Islandia. ¿Cómo era posible? Alguien había acelerado el maldito reloj cuando no estaba mirando, no cabía otra explicación.

El conductor abrió la puerta y lo acompañó bajo el cobijo de un enorme paraguas blanco.

—Gracias, Mark —dijo al llegar al toldo—. ¿Tienes la dirección del viernes?

El hombre dejó en el suelo el bolso de viaje y sacudió el paraguas.

—Una casa de labranza al otro lado del pueblo, carretera estrecha, un camino al final. A las dos en punto, si le parece bien.

Alfred respondió que sí y el hombre asintió, tras lo cual se apresuró bajo la lluvia para llegar al asiento del conductor. El coche se puso en marcha y Alfred observó cómo se alejaba, preso de una súbita nostalgia por viajar en ese interior cálido, agradable y anodino a lo largo de la carretera mojada hacia ninguna parte en concreto. Ir a cualquier lado, en realidad, con tal de no estar ahí.

Alfred contempló la puerta de entrada, pero no cruzó el umbral. En su lugar, sacó los cigarrillos y encendió uno. Dio una calada con más deleite de lo que realmente le sentía.

Había pasado una noche malísima. Había tenido sueños inconexos con su madre, y con este lugar, y con sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, y con Alice de niña. Una niña pequeña y entusiasta, que sostenía alguno de los libros de _Las Crónicas de Narnia_ que ella misma había escogido leer y le decía que algún día iba a escribir alguna historia cuya trama sería volver al pasado y arreglar las cosas. _¿Qué cosas?_ , había preguntado en el sueño. _Vaya, pues todas las cosas que habían salido mal, claro_... Él podría acompañarla si quería.

Claro que quería.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron de golpe y salieron dos enfermeras a toda prisa. Una de ellas echó un vistazo a Alfred y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlo. Alfred asintió con un gesto parecido a un entusiasta saludo y tiró lo que quedaba del cigarrillo mientras la enfermera se acercaba a su amiga para susurrarle algo al oído.

Matthew esperaba en uno de los asientos del vestíbulo y, durante una fracción de segundo, Alfred lo miró como habría mirado a una desconocido. Iba envuelto en un abrigo color crema, y su pelo rebelde, que alguna vez fue de color trigo, estaba oculto en una gorra de adolescente, a pesar de un mechón terco que escapaba de éste. Alfred sufrió un arrebato de cariño casi insoportable cuando notó que su hermano se había traído consigo un viejo oso de felpa, seguramente de alguno de sus nietos.

—Matthew —dijo, y ocultó su emoción tras una máscara perfectísima de niño bueno, sano y feliz, odiándose un poco por ello—. Dios, parece una eternidad. Somos como un par de barcos en la oscuridad, tú y yo.

Chocaron sus palmas, luego se abrazaron y a Alfred le sobresaltó el aroma a madera, tan familiar como fuera de lugar. Era el olor de las tardes de las vacaciones de verano en una habitación del _Fairy Tail_ , la pensión de la abuela, no el olor de su hermano pequeño.

—Cómo me alegra que hayas podido venir —dijo Matthew, que le sonrió a Alfred antes de caminar para guiarlo por el pasillo.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada.

—Claro que no.

—Habría venido antes si no hubiera sido por la entrevista.

—Lo sé.

—Y me quedaría más tiempo de no ser por los la película, empieza a rodarse en un par de semanas.

—Lo sé. —Matthew volteó a verlo directamente, como para realzar sus palabras. —Mamá estará encantada de verte. Está orgullosísima de ti. Todos lo estamos.

Era angustioso recibir elogios de un familiar, así que Alfred no prestó atención.

— ¿Y los otros?

—No han llegado. Arthur está en un atasco y Peter llega por la tarde. Viene directo a casa desde el aeropuerto. Nos llamará cuando esté en camino.

— ¿Y Alice? ¿A qué hora llega?

Era una broma e incluso Matthew, el Kirkland amable, el único que no era aficionado a las tomaduras de pelo, no pudo evitar una risita tonta. Su hermana era capaz de construir castillos y ciudades enteras en mundos y galaxias distantes, así como inventarse vidas de sus habitantes y las difíciles pruebas que atraviesan, pero bastaba preguntarle a qué hora tenía pensado llegar para sumirla en el desconcierto.

Doblaron la esquina y se encontraron ante una puerta con un rótulo que decía: «Emma Kirkland». Matthew acercó la mano al pomo de la puerta, pero dudó.

—Tengo que avisarte, Alfred —dijo—. Mamá ha ido a peor desde tu última visita. Tiene altibajos. A ratos es ella misma y de repente... —Los labios de Matthew temblaron y desvió la mirada. Bajó la voz al proseguir—: Se desorienta, Alfred, a veces se altera y dice cosas del pasado, cosas que no siempre comprendo... Las enfermeras aseguran que no quiere decir nada, que ocurre a menudo cuando la gente... se encuentra en la fase en la que está mamá. Las enfermeras le dan píldoras que la tranquilizan, pero la dejan muy mareada. No me haría muchas ilusiones hoy.

Alfred asintió. El doctor había dicho algo parecido cuando llamó la semana anterior para preguntar por su estado. Empleó una letanía de eufemismos tediosos —una vida bien vivida, la hora de responder a la llamada final, el sueño eterno— con un tono tan empalagoso que Alfred fue incapaz de contenerse: «¿Quiere decir, doctor, que mi madre se está muriendo?». Lo preguntó con una voz majestuosa, por el mero placer de oír cómo tartamudeaba. La recompensa fue dulce pero breve, pues solo duró hasta que llegó la respuesta.

 ** _Sí_**.

La más traicionera de las palabras.

Matthew abrió la puerta (« ¡Mira a quién he encontrado, madre!») y Alfred reparó en que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

Durante su infancia hubo una época en la que Alfred tuvo miedo. De la oscuridad, de los zombis, de los desconocidos que, según la abuela Kirkland, se ocultaban tras las esquinas para raptar a las niños pequeños y hacerles cosas indescriptibles. (¿Qué tipo de cosas? Indescriptibles. Siempre era así, una amenaza más terrorífica por la escasez de detalles, por la vaga sugerencia de tabaco, sudor y vello en lugares extraños). Tan convincente había sido su abuela que Alfred sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo que el destino lo encontrase y cumpliese sus perversos designios.

En ciertas ocasiones, sus mayores miedos se acumulaban, así que se despertaba por la noche gritando porque el zombi del armario la miraba por el ojo de la cerradura, a la espera de comenzar sus terroríficas obras.

«Calla, angelito —lo tranquilizaba su madre—. No es más que un sueño. Tienes que aprender a diferenciar entre lo que es real y lo que es mentira. A mí me llevó muchísimo tiempo comprenderlo. Demasiado». Y entonces se sentaba junto a Alfred y decía: « ¿Y si te cuento una historia sobre una niña pequeña que se escapó para unirse a un circo?».

Era difícil creer que la mujer cuya poderosa presencia derrotaba todos los terrores nocturnos era esta misma pálida criatura extraviada bajo las sábanas del hospital. Alfred había pensado que estaba preparado. Algunos de sus amigos habían muerto, conocía el aspecto de la muerte cuando llegaba la hora.

Pero esto era diferente. Se trataba de su madre. Quiso darse la vuelta y echar a correr. No lo hizo. Matthew, de pie junto a la estantería, asintió para darle ánimos, y Alfred se metió en el papel del hijo diligente que está de visita. Se movió con premura para tomar la frágil mano de su madre.

—Hola —dijo—. Hola, madre querida.

Los ojos de Emma parpadearon antes de cerrarse de nuevo. Su respiración prosiguió con un ritmo dulce cuando Alfred besó con delicadeza sus mejillas de papel.

—Te he traído algo. No podía esperar a mañana. — Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y sacó un pequeño paquete de una de las maletas. Tras una breve pausa por respeto a las convenciones, comenzó a desenvolver el regalo—. Un cepillo —dijo, dando vueltas al objeto plateado entre los dedos—. Tiene unas cerdas suavísimas, de jabalí, creo; lo encontré en una tienda de antigüedades en Liverpool. Les pedí que grabasen tus iniciales, ¿ves?, aquí mismo. ¿Quieres que te cepille el pelo?

No esperaba respuesta, y no recibió ninguna. Con cuidado, Alfred pasó el cepillo a lo largo de esos mechones finos y canosos que formaban una corona sobre la almohada en torno a la cara de su madre, cabellera que en otro tiempo fue abundante, de un rubio vibrante, y ahora se disolvía en el aire.

—Ya está —dijo y dejó el cepillo en el estante, de tal modo que la luz daba en la floritura de la «F»—. Ya está.

Por alguna razón, Matthew debió de sentirse satisfecho, pues le entregó el álbum que había cogido del estante y le indicó que iba a salir a preparar el té. Había distintos papeles en las familias: ese era el de Matthew, este era el suyo. Alfred se acomodó en un asiento que parecía de enfermos, junto a la almohada de su madre, y abrió el viejo libro con atención. La primera fotografía era en blanco y negro, con una serie de puntos marrones a lo largo de la superficie. Bajo las manchas, una joven con un pañuelo sobre el pelo había quedado atrapada para siempre en un momento atribulado. Mientras alzaba la vista de lo que estuviese haciendo, levantaba la mano como si quisiese espantar al fotógrafo. Sonreía pícara, molesta y divertida al mismo tiempo, la boca abierta para pronunciar unas palabras ya olvidadas. Una broma, había preferido pensar siempre Alfred, un comentario ingenioso destinado a la persona detrás de la cámara. Era probable que se tratase de uno de los muchos huéspedes de antaño de la abuela: un vendedor ambulante, un veraneante solitario, algún burócrata silencioso de zapatos lustrosos a la espera del fin de la guerra mientras se dedicaba a una tarea segura. Detrás de la mujer, se veía la línea de un mar en calma, si quien veía la fotografía sabía que estaba ahí.

Alfred sostuvo el libro sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre y comenzó:

—Mamá, aquí estás en la pensión de la abuela Kirkland. Es 1944 y la guerra ya toca a su fin. El hijo pelirrojo de la señora Kirkland todavía no ha vuelto, pero volverá. En menos de un mes, la abuela te enviará al pueblo con las cartillas de racionamiento y cuando vuelvas con la compra encontrarás a un soldado pelirrojo sentado a la mesa de la cocina, un hombre al que no has visto antes pero a quien reconoces gracias a la fotografía enmarcada sobre la repisa. Tiene más años cuando lo conoces que en ese retrato, y está más triste, pero viste de la misma manera, con sus pantalones de soldado, y te sonríe y sabes al instante que se trata del hombre a quien has estado esperando.

Alfred pasó la página, usando el pulgar para alisar la esquina de la lámina protectora de plástico, ya amarillenta. Con los años se había vuelto quebradiza.

—Te casaste con un vestido que cosiste tú misma con un par de cortinas de una habitación de invitados que la abuela Kirkland se resignó a sacrificar. Bien hecho, querida mamá; seguro que no fue nada fácil convencerla. Ya sabemos cómo era la abuela con esas cosas. Hubo una tormenta la noche anterior y te preocupaba que lloviese el día de tu boda. Sin embargo, no llovió. Brilló el sol y las nubes se dispersaron y la gente dijo que eso era un buen presagio. Aun así, no corriste riesgos: ahí está el señor Hatch, el deshollinador, a los pies de la escalera de la iglesia para traer suerte. Para él fue un placer darte el gusto: con la suma que papá le pagó compró unos zapatos nuevos para su hijo mayor.

No podía saber con certeza, estos últimos meses, si su madre la escuchaba, si bien la enfermera más amable dijo que no había motivos para pensar lo contrario, y en ocasiones, a medida que avanzaba por el álbum de fotos, Alfred se permitía la libertad de inventar... Nada demasiado discrepante: solo lo consentía cuando su imaginación se desviaba de la acción principal, hacia la periferia. A Arthur le parecía mal, decía que esa historia era importante para su madre y que Alfred no tenía derecho a adornar la verdad, pero el doctor se había limitado a encogerse de hombros cuando le comentaron las transgresiones y dijo que lo que de verdad importaba era hablar con ella, no tanto la verdad de lo dicho. Se volvió hacia Alfred con un guiño: «De usted es del que menos debería esperarse que se atuviese a la verdad, señor Kirkland».

A pesar de que se había puesto de su lado, a Alfred le ofendió esa supuesta connivencia. Estuvo a punto de explicar la diferencia entre hacer una película sobre ciencia ficción y decir mentiras en la vida real, para dejarle bien claro a ese doctor impertinente de pelo demasiado negro y dientes demasiado blancos que la verdad importaba en ambos casos, pero comprendió que era inútil mantener una discusión filosófica con alguien que llevaba una pluma con forma de palo de golf en el bolsillo de la camisa, así que relajó sus puños.

Pasó de página y se encontró, como siempre, con los retratos de él mismo de bebé. Narró con celeridad sus primeros años (el pequeñísimo Alfred durmiendo en una cuna con estrellas y lunas pintadas en la pared; parpadeando adusto en los brazos de su madre; ya un poco crecido, tambaleándose entre los bajíos a orilla del mar) antes de llegar a ese punto en el que dejaba de recitar y comenzaban sus recuerdos. Pasó de página, lo que desató el ruido y las risas de los otros. ¿Era una coincidencia que sus primeros recuerdos estuviesen tan vinculados con sus hermanos?

Llegaron una tras otra: se tiraban por la hierba, saludaban por la ventana de la casa del árbol, esperaban en fila ante _Middlearth_ (su casa), bien peinados e inmóviles, limpísimos y con ropa nueva, para comenzar una excursión ya olvidada.

Las pesadillas de Alfred habían cesado tras el nacimiento de sus hermanos. O, más bien, se habían transformado. Ya no recibía visitas de zombis, monstruos o desconocidos que se ocultaban por el día en el armario; en su lugar, comenzó a soñar con un maremoto que se aproximaba, o con el fin del mundo, o el comienzo de otra guerra, y ella sola tenía que mantener a sus hermanos a salvo. De las cosas que su madre le dijo durante la infancia, era una de las que recordaba con más claridad: «Cuida a tus hermanos. Tú eres el mayor, no los pierdas de vista». Por aquel entonces, no se le ocurrió a Alfred pensar que su madre hablaba por experiencia; que, implícito en esa advertencia, se hallaba el viejísimo dolor por un hermano a quien perdió durante un bombardeo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los niños podían ser así de egoístas, en especial los felices. Y los Kirkland habían sido niños más felices que la mayoría.

—Aquí estamos en Pascua. Aquí está Peter en la trona, así que será 1956. Sí, eso es. ¿Ves? Matthew tiene el brazo escayolado, el brazo izquierdo esta vez. Arthur está haciendo el payaso sonriendo al fondo, pero no por mucho tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas? Esa fue la tarde en que saqueó la nevera y devoró todos los cangrejos. Papá los había traído cuando fue de pesca el día anterior. — Fue la única vez que Alfred lo vio enfadado de verdad. Se había despertado de la siesta, bañado por el sol, con el capricho de comer algún cangrejo y en el frigorífico solo encontró los caparazones huecos. Aún podía ver a Arthur escondiéndose tras el sofá, el único lugar donde su padre no podía alcanzarlo con sus amenazas de darle una buena zurra (amenaza falsa, pero no por ello menos terrorífica), y negándose a salir. Rogaba a quien pasase cerca que se apiadase y, por favor, por favorcito, le acercase su ejemplar de _Pippi Calzaslargas_. El recuerdo conmovió a Alfred. Había olvidado lo divertido que podía ser Arthur cuando no dedicaba todas sus energías a estar enfadado.

Algo se deslizó de la parte trasera del álbum y Alfred lo recogió del suelo. Era una fotografía que no había visto nunca, un retrato a la vieja usanza, en blanco y negro, de dos jóvenes cogidas de los brazos. Se reían de ella dentro de ese marco blanquecino, de pie en una sala de la que colgaban banderitas, a la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana que no quedaba a la vista. Le dio la vuelta en busca de una anotación, pero no había nada escrito salvo la fecha: mayo de 1941. Qué extraño. Alfred se sabía de memoria el álbum familiar y esta fotografía, estas mujeres, no formaban parte de él. Se abrió la puerta y apareció Matthew, con dos tazas de té temblando sobre unos platitos.

— ¿Has visto esto, Matthew? —Alfred alzó la foto.

Matthew dejó una taza en la mesilla, miró con los ojos entrecerrados la fotografía y sonrió.

—Sí, claro —dijo—. Apareció hace unos meses en Middlearth... Pensé que podrías buscarle un lugar en el álbum. ¿A que es _cool_? Qué genial es descubrir algo nuevo de mamá, sobre todo ahora.

Alfred miró una vez más la fotografía. Las jóvenes lucían peinados tipo _victory roll_ de los años cuarenta, faldas a la altura de la rodilla; de la mano de una de ellas pendía un cigarrillo. Por supuesto, era su madre. Su maquillaje era diferente. Ella era diferente.

—Qué raro —dijo Matthew—, nunca pensé en ella así.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Joven, supongo. Divirtiéndose con una amiga.

— ¿No? Me pregunto por qué. —Aunque, por supuesto, lo mismo era cierto para Alfred. En su mente (en la mente de todos ellos, al parecer), la madre había llegado al mundo cuando respondió el anuncio que la abuela había publicado en un periódico en busca de una empleada para todo, para trabajar en la pensión. Conocían lo esencial del pasado anterior: que había nacido en Gantes, Bélgica pero había crecido en Calais, Francia; que había huido a Londres justo después del comienzo de la guerra, que su familia había muerto durante los bombardeos. Alfred sabía, además, que la muerte de su familia la había afectado profundamente. Emma Kirkland había aprovechado la menor oportunidad para recordar a sus hijos que la familia lo era todo: ese había sido el mantra de su infancia. Cuando Alfred atravesaba una fase especialmente dura de su adolescencia, su madre la tomó de las manos y dijo: «No seas como yo, Alfred. No esperes demasiado para comprender qué es lo importante. Quizás tu familia te vuelva loco a veces, pero es más importante para ti de lo que puedes imaginarte». No obstante, en cuanto a los detalles de su vida antes de conocer a Scott Kirkland, Emma nunca les aburrió con ellos, y sus hijos nunca se molestaron en preguntar. No había nada raro en ello, supuso Alfred con cierto malestar. Los hijos no exigen que sus padres tengan un pasado y les resulta un tanto increíble, casi embarazoso, que estos aseguren haber tenido una existencia previa. Ahora, sin embargo, al mirar a esta desconocida de los tiempos de la guerra, Alfred lamentó vivamente esa falta de conocimiento.

Durante sus comienzos como director, otro director muy conocido se había inclinado sobre el guion, se había enderezado las gafas de culo de vaso y le había dicho a Alfred que no tenía la pinta para dirigir a grandes personalidades de la industria. Fue una advertencia dolorosa y Alfred se enojó, tras lo cual dedicó horas a mirarse en el espejo, casi sin querer, antes de volverse a poner sus anteojos (el pensó que estos le restaban personalidad). Sin embargo, fue un momento crucial en su carrera. Era un aprendiz de carácter. El director lo escogió para ser su asistente de dirección y recibió sus primeras críticas entusiastas. Y por fin le dieron la oportunidad para dirigir su propia película. Al público le maravillaba su capacidad de dirigir a los actores desde dentro, de hacerlos sumergirse y desaparecer bajo un ambiente tenso, terriblemente desconocido pero no había truco alguno; simplemente, tenía que recordar las lecturas de los libros de H. P. Lovecraft. Alfred sabía mucho acerca de guardar secretos, especialmente aquellos que tenían que ver con un pasado turbio. Sabía también que así se descubría de verdad a la gente, oculta tras sus manchas más negras.

— ¿Sabías que nunca la habíamos visto tan joven? — Matthew se encaramó al brazo del sillón de Alfred, su aroma a madera era más intenso que antes, y cogió la fotografía.

— ¿De verdad? —Alfred iba a sacar los cigarrillos, recordó que se encontraba en un hospital y cogió el té en su lugar—. Supongo que sí. —Gran parte del pasado de su madre eran manchas negras. ¿Por qué nunca le había molestado antes? Una vez más, echó un vistazo a la fotografía, a esas dos mujeres que ahora parecían reírse de su ignorancia. Intentó hablar en un tono despreocupado—: ¿Dónde dices que la encontraste, Matthew?

—Dentro de un libro.

— ¿Un libro?

—En realidad, una obra de teatro: Peter Pan.

— ¿Mamá salió en una obra? —Su madre había sido muy aficionada a los disfraces y a los juegos improvisados, pero Alfred no recordaba que hubiese actuado en una obra de verdad.

—Eso no lo sé con certeza. El libro era un regalo. Tenía una dedicatoria... Ya sabes, como nos pedía que hiciésemos cuando éramos pequeños.

— ¿Qué decía?

— _«Para Emma»_. —Matthew entrelazó los dedos en su esfuerzo por recordar—. « _Una amistad verdadera es una luz entre las tinieblas. Emily_ ».

Emily.

El nombre tuvo un efecto extraño en Alfred. Sintió calor y a continuación frío en la piel y le retumbaron las sienes. Por su mente pasó una serie de imágenes vertiginosas: un filo que resplandecía, la cara asustada de su madre, una cinta roja que se desataba. Recuerdos viejos, recuerdos desagradables que el nombre de esa desconocida había avivado por alguna razón.

—Emily —repitió, hablando más alto de lo que pretendía—. ¿Quién es Emily?

Matthew alzó la vista, sorprendido, pero Alfred no llegó a saber su respuesta, pues Arthur entró por la puerta como una exhalación, con una multa de tráfico en la mano. Ambos hermanos se giraron hacia esa poderosa indignación y por tanto nadie notó la brusca respiración de Emma, la angustia que se reflejó en su rostro al oír el nombre de Emily. Cuando las tres hermanas Kirkland se reunieron alrededor de su madre, Emma parecía dormir tranquila; en sus rasgos no había indicio alguno de que había abandonado el hospital, ese cuerpo agotado y a sus hijos para viajar en el tiempo hasta una noche oscura de 1941.

¿Qué les pareció? Si, si. Yo también ando intrigada. ¿Quién es Emily?

Dramatis Personae al momento: Alfred, Estados Unidos; Arthur, Inglaterra; Matthew, Canadá; Peter, Sealand; Emma, Bélgica y Scott es Escocia (el fandom lo caracteriza pelirrojo). ¡Ah! Y Emily es...

Los dejaré con el suspenso un poco más. Conforme vaya pasando la historia habrá más pistas. O incluso con nombre ya sabrán de quién es.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
